Dinner entertainment
by MusicalTB2
Summary: The Tracy family and Colonel Casey go to a bar after a successful mission, but Virgil has his eyes on something much more important than a celebration. Rights belong to ITV and Anderson family


"Casey, what's the occasion?" Scott frowned as he and the family rounded the corner and found themselves outside a restaurant.

"We have the Hood behind bars. Thought we could celebrate." The woman smiled and led them into the restaurant, "Table for eight please."

"Ah Colonel Casey, and the Tracys, right this way, follow me please." The waiter smiled and led them over to a large table with a cute candle in the middle and view of the restaurant and landscape, the family sat down and Virgil caught a glimpse of the pianist who was playing in the middle of the restaurant, he turned his attention back to the menu to order drinks with the others.

"This place is amazing. How did you afford it?" Gordon asked looking around.

Grandma pinched him gently, "Don't ask questions about money young man. It's none of your business."

Casey laughed, "It's fine, he can be curious. Let's just say the owner knows you and us."

Scott frowned, "I'm not sure if I'm happy with that."

Kayo kissed his cheek, "It's fine."

The waiter came round to ask them for starters and the family began to order, Virgil's gaze was elsewhere, he cast his eyes over the young pianist again, he took in the beauty of her eyes following the music and the way her dark blue dress rippled up her leg from the pedal, she looked over at him momentarily and Virgil could've sworn she was saying his name gently amongst the conversations in the room.

"Virgil?!" John shook his brother roughly and Virgil refocused seeing that the girl wasn't looking at him at all and had moved onto a new piece, "You back with us?"

"Yes of course."

"Want to order then?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Sir?" The waiter tapped his pen against the light pad.

"I'll have the chicken salad to start then the sirloin steak to follow, medium overdone please."

"Certainly. Thank you very much and I'll bring all the starters out at the same time."

Casey smiled, "Thank you."

The waiter left and Scott turned to Virgil, "What was that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please."

"I don't know what you're on about Scott."

Scott tapped out a little piano melody on the table, "Are you sure?"

Alan laughed at this movement and Virgil kicked him from under the table, "Oww."

"It's not funny Scott. She's just pretty that's all."

"Not to mention a pianist like you," John added and Gordon smirked next to him.

Virgil sulked and looked down at the table missing the girl standing up and going to the bar to get a free drink and order some food before she'd have to play again, "She wouldn't be interested anyway."

"Why not go and ask, she's at the bar."

"Don't mock Kayo." Virgil looked at his sister with a solemn stare.

"I'm telling the truth, I also think it's cute actually."

Virgil turned around slightly and saw the girl chatting to the bartender, "I can't just go over there."

"Of course you can, you're a Tracy brother. She'll probably faint at the sight of you." Scott chuckled and coughed to hide it.

Virgil stood up, "Fine, fine. Let's see if I screw this up." He left the table and went to the bar, his family watched him carefully, he approached the girl who was roughly his size in height and cleared his throat.

"Hi, can I help you?" The girl's accent was Italian with a hint of American.

"I just wanted to say, that piece you played was incredible. Debussy am I right?"

"I hope you're not just trying to chat me up to show off to your friends over there because I'd have to say.."

Virgil looked over and growled, "No they're just my brothers. Sorry about them staring, can I buy you a drink?"

"Well I get them free being a performer but you could buy me a snack."

Virgil smiled, "Would you like to join our table?"

The girl smiled, "I guess I could, I don't play for another hour."

Virgil extended his hand to her, "Virgil Tracy."

The girl smiled, "A Tracy huh? You are well known of. Mia, Mia Fernandez."

"Pleased to meet you miss Fernandez." Virgil led her away from the bar and towards the family table.

"No way, he's only gone and done it, got her name and stuff." Gordon refaced the table.

"You had doubts brother?" Scott asked with a laugh.

"Only slight doubts."

"Don't doubt the master."

Virgil returned to the table and smiled, "Everyone this is Mia, I've invited her to have dinner with us before she goes back to the piano."

Casey smiled, "Welcome, come and join us."

"Thank you very much, your friend here was more than insistent that I came to join you." Mia sat down at the end of the table.

"More than happy to welcome you." Grandma smiled, "Ah our starters."

The waiter came with their food plus Mia's, "Charter told me you had come to sit over here, remember you play again in one hour."

"Si si Olsen. I'll remember."

"Bon appetite."

"Wow, this looks amazing, and smells good too," Alan smiled as he admired his mozzarella salad.

"Dig in. We have mains coming." Casey smiled as she unfolded her napkin.

"So Mia. How long have you been working at this bar?" Virgil asked.

"About five months now, still a newbie in some ways, haven't found the piece that suits everyone."

"I would try some Grieg if you know any. It suits a lot of situations." Virgil dipped a chicken wing into his salad dressing.

"Grieg? You know a lot about music."

"He's a pianist too, studied music since he was a boy," Grandma praised unable to keep back her pride.

Virgil blushed slightly, "Grandma."

"A pianist too? No wonder you chatted me up with Debussy."

Scott chocked into his drink and Kayo hit him in the back generously, "Sorry I drank too fast."

Virgil rolled his eyes at Scott, "Yeah I've been a pianist for as long as I can remember. Although I don't play publicly anymore."

Mia nodded as she twirled some spaghetti onto her fork, "That's a shame. I live for performing publicly, it makes me happy and others around me."

Gordon signed to John, "It makes Virgil very happy too."

Casey shook her head at Gordon who simply shrugged.

Mia suddenly smiled, "Virgil, I'd be honoured if you joined me later on the podium."

"Oh, Urgh. I'm not..."

"Go for it Virg, we're all behind you on this," Alan grinned.

"You've got our support." Scott winked.

"I'm not really dressed for it."

"Of course, you are, you look fine. I will announce you later."

Virgil gulped, "Alright then."

Mia smiled and finished her meal, the waiter Olsen came up to the table, "Am I needed?"

"Sorry to disturb you yes, hour two Mia."

Mia nodded, "Alright, I'll follow you. Thank you for inviting me to dinner, it was lovely." She stood up and turned from the table giving Virgil a smile before leaving to get ready for her next playing.

The family settled again and Kayo smirked at Virgil as he watched Mia sit down at the piano again, their food began to arrive and the family got distracted by the amazing smells and appearance of the dishes.

"This is brilliant, I've never had such an amazing steak." Scott closed his eyes and heard Grandma clear her throat, "No offence Grandma."

"None taken dear."

Alan licked his lips as he swallowed a mouthful of burger, "This is sooo good."

"So Virg, are you going to play with Mia?" Gordon asked as he cut a slice of pizza.

"I don't exactly have a choice to say no. I'm terrified though."

Kayo nodded, "You'll be fine, you're a brilliant pianist."

"Thank you Kayo."

"It's true, everyone in this restaurant will love your playing." John laid a hand on Virgil's shoulder in support, "And we're right behind you."

Mia stood up from the piano and started to talk to the restaurant customers as the Tracy family finished their meals, "And so it comes to a very special surprise with a duet, I shall be playing with Virgil Tracy."

Virgil's head snapped up, "Oh god."

"Could he come up to the piano please?"

Scott winked as John pulled him to his feet, "Go on bro."

Virgil took a deep breath and left the table to join Mia at the piano, clapping followed him to the podium and he smiled shyly at her as he reached the stool, "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"You said you would, and you barely know me," Mia said softly to him as she sat down on the stool, she moved down slightly and Virgil joined her.

"Alright,what are we playing?"

Mia nodded to the music stand, "This."

"Ok then, let's do this. Shall I pedal or you?"

Mia shrugged, "I don't mind. I probably should, you've got the melody."

Virgil blushed as her hand brushed past his on the keys, he looked over at his family and to Grandma who beamed at him with pride, "After you."

Mia began to play and soon the restaurant was filled with the duet of Grieg's Anitra's Dance, as the two got more confident they smiled more and they could feel the customers smiling around them, Virgil's heart fluttered slightly when he felt Mia's stilettoed foot shift next to his and he added some variation to the top octaves making his brothers laugh quietly.

Virgil looked at Mia slightly as they played and couldn't help his lips twitch into a smile, she was so in her element at this piano her eyes were shut slightly and she repeatedly kept tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as it fell in front of her eyes.

Scott rested his chin on Kayo's shoulder, "Think he likes her?"

"Absolutely, he's smitten." She grinned back and she moved her head next to Scott's.

Gordon leant on his arms watching Virgil and thought of his mum, he remembered seeing her play duets with Virgil when his brother was younger, John put an arm around Gordon's shoulder subconsciously.

Back at the piano the duet flowed to an end and Mia released the pedal as the melody finished, the restaurant erupted into applause and Virgil smiled at Mia as they stood up to bow, he kissed her cheek as she took the applause in well done.

"Thanks for doing that Virgil."

"My pleasure. I think we aced it."

Mia laughed, "You're free now."

Virgil chuckled back, "Thanks, I guess. Great playing tonight."

"Oh, I'm not done just yet, have a good evening."

Virgil nodded, "You too."

Mia leant on the piano and wrote a number out on a piece of paper, "Here, you're a nice guy."

"Thanks, I'll call you." He took it with a smile and slipped it into his top pocket then went back to the family, he slid back into his seat at the table and noticed Gordon's unhappy state, "What's wrong squid?"

Gordon looked up, "That just reminded me of the duets you and mum used to play, that's all."

Grandma smiled, "It was lovely son, that was such a nice thing you did."

"I was kinda forced into it, grandma."

John rubbed Gordon's shoulder, "Yeah but you nailed it."

"Thanks, John," Virgil smiled, "You sure you ok Gordo?"

Gordon sniffed, "Yeah, I'm good. Would you excuse me for a second please?" He stood up awkwardly and left the table heading towards the exit, Virgil watched him go.

"Should I go after him?" Scott asked already starting to stand up.

"No, let me." Virgil smiled, "Oh, and if you order dessert, get me the chocolate sponge."

Kayo smirked, "Making up for the birthday one huh?"

Virgil turned back, "Haha. I'll be back soon." He left the table and went after Gordon who had found a bench near the park to cry on, Virgil went over cautiously and sat down beside his brother without a word.

Gordon took a deep breath and moved to Virgil's side burying his head into his brother's shoulder, "I miss them Virg, our parents."

Virgil sighed, "Shhh it's ok. I miss them too, we all do. But dad will come back, you know he will."

"Why did mum die?"

"We couldn't get to her in time, dad tried everything. She loved us Gordo, and she tried to get out of that avalanche, it was just too late."

Gordon nodded and wiped his eyes, "I know. When we were kids, things were better."

"I agree, but we have to look to the future bro, and we can do it. We're strong ok? Let's go and get desert huh?" Virgil ruffled Gordon's hair and stood up from the bench offering his brother a hand up.

Gordon took it and instantly wrapped his arms around his brother for a hug, "Thanks, Virgil."

"That's what I'm here for."

The two went back in and rejoined their party who were studying the desert menu, Alan looked at Gordon closely and was about to remark on the tear marks when a sharp foot to the shin told him otherwise from Scott.

"Have we missed anything?"

"Nope. Menus have only just come."

Later that evening the family were all in deep conversation and Mia finished at the piano, she left the stage gazing in the direction of Virgil and his brothers with a small smile then went off to the green room upstairs to get changed, as she got back into her jeans and top she thought of the duet again and how he had smiled at her, she sighed and went downstairs to collect her payment from her manager.

"Great job tonight Mia, we'll get some good tips tonight."

Mia nodded, "Sure Olsen," She got handed the money from performing, "Thank you. I'll see you on Saturday."

"Sure thing. Have a good evening."

Mia smiled and headed for the exit, she passed the table of the Tracys and Casey silently and looked back at Virgil who was laughing with Kayo before leaving the restaurant, John noticed but didn't say anything.

Casey checked the time, "I guess we should be going."

"Can we give you a lift somewhere colonel, I mean Casey? We have the jet with us."

"I wouldn't mind being dropped off at GDF headquarters if I'm honest," Casey smiled as she folded her napkin onto her now empty plate.

"No problem."

Grandma ordered the bill and Scott went out early to check the jet's engines, Virgil looked around the now quiet restaurant but couldn't see Mia anywhere.

"Looks like she's gone, Virgil." Kayo pulled her jacket on and took her free mint from the bill plate.

"I wish I could've said goodbye properly."

"You could've done if you had noticed her leave," John zipped up his jacket, "Bit like what you did with the last girl you liked, you didn't notice."

Virgil's expression turned to anger, "Last girl? What do you think I am?"

"Not a great boyfriend. She looked over at this table but you don't notice anything."

"Might it have occurred to you that I was talking at the time?"

Alan sighed, "Guys not here, this can wait."

Virgil elbowed past Alan roughly and left the restaurant looking down the street both ways in case Mia was waiting somewhere, he sighed and went to join Scott in the jet.

"Don't let it get to you Virgil, you'll see her again I'm sure," Scott smiled and waited for everyone to get into the jet.

Virgil sat down in one of the seats by the window, "Whatever, I'm just annoyed at what John said."

Scott nodded, "Talk to him when we get home."

John and Kayo came into the jet together and Kayo went to the co-pilot seat, "Ready to go Scott?"

"You bet. Everyone aboard?" He looked behind at the cabin.

Grandma smiled, "We're all here you two."

"Plotting course for GDF headquarters then home."

Virgil stared out of the window down at the runway miserably and he felt someone sit down in the chair next to him, "Please leave me alone."

"I'm sorry Virgil, about what I said earlier regarding girls," John sighed as he twisted his hands together.

Virgil looked up at the cabin's ceiling, "It was uncalled for. It just kinda made me feel guilty. It's true, I haven't done that well with girls and Mia was something special."

John nodded, "I just thought you would've noticed her leave."

"I didn't think she would've left so early or without saying anything. Maybe she didn't see anything in me."

"No she must've, she gave you her number," John smiled supportively.

"That's true but still, didn't make me feel great about the whole thing. Maybe by not seeing her, I hurt her?" Virgil looked down at the ground far below them as they flew.

"I don't think you hurt her, why not give her a call when we get home?"

Virgil looked at John, "Is that a good idea? To call her so early on?"

"Up to you, it was only a suggestion."

"Get home first, then I'll see."

John got up, "Alright bro."

Casey was dropped off at headquarters and the others returned home late, Scott went back to the cabin and found Alan curled up in his seat asleep, he shook him gently.

"Alan, come on we're home."

Alan blinked wearily, "Huh?"

"We're back home. You coming or shall I leave you in the jet?" Scott grinned.

"No, I want my rug." Alan took Scott's hand and got to his feet with a yawn.

Scott smiled and helped his brother to the lounge to join the others who were stretched out.

"Goodnight boys, thank you for tonight," Grandma stood up.

"Goodnight grandma." The boys chorused and watched their grandma leave the room.

Kayo walked up from the kitchen and sat next to Scott, "Hey, have I missed anything?"

"Only a sleepy Alan." Gordon laughed as Alan yawned, "Go to bed Alan, you won't miss anything."

Alan nodded, "Thanks, night guys."

Gordon smiled, "I might go up too actually, it's one o'clock."

The younger brothers left the room leaving the three eldest and Kayo, the three of them turned to Virgil.

"So, are you going to get in contact with Mia Virgil?" Kayo asked as she cuddled up with Scott.

"Maybe, but not now. She'll be asleep and I think I might go up soon myself."

"I think she was really nice, you two looked cute together," Scott added.

"Thanks, Scott, but I'm not sure."

John smiled, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Kayo checked the time, "I'm going to go up. I'm really tired."

"Yeah same, I'll be up in Thunderbird 5 tomorrow guys," John smiled at his siblings.

Scott stood up, "Night everyone."

The lounge emptied and the lights went out, Virgil leant on his side in bed and looked at the number Mia had written down, he smiled and began to text.

"Hi, Mia. Thanks so much for playing with me, we make a great pair I think at the keys. It was lovely to meet and maybe we could do it again sometime, meet for a drink? You looked gorgeous and I loved tonight.

Virgil X."

Back on the mainland Mia lay in bed with her boyfriend and heard the text come through, she rolled over and got her phone, she blushed slightly.

"Who is it, babe?"

"Just a friend, hang on Marcus. "Hi Virgil, yes tonight was great. I'm thinking you are saying that we could meet for like a first date, I'm afraid I have a boyfriend. I was going to tell you after we played but you were so happy that it didn't seem right to say. Sorry, Mia."

Virgil smiled as a text came through and he read it, his heart cracked and he felt tears come to his eyes, "A boyfriend? Oh, I'm sorry then if I was chatting too much to you, I'll back off." The reply came almost instantly.

"Thank you for understanding."

Virgil put his phone down and shook slightly as heartbreaking sobs built up into his chest, he buried his face in his pillow and cried. Next door Kayo woke up hearing cries from the wall and bit her lip, she nudged Scott gently.

"What?" Scott murmured.

"Go to your brother, he's upset."

"Which one? I have four."

"Virgil, next door. I can hear crying."

Scott frowned in the dark, "Crying? What could've happened."

"Go and find out."

Scott got up and went out to Virgil's room, he let himself in and went to his brother who was lying on the bed, "Bro? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Phone."

Scott reached over and typed in Virgil's passcode to his phone and checked the texts whilst rubbing his brother's shoulder, "Awh Virgil I'm sorry. That's tough."

Virgil nodded into his pillow, "She should've told me at the bar."

Scott locked the phone and pulled his brother up from the bed gently, "Come on Virgil, be strong. You don't need her."

Virgil hugged Scott close, "It's always me, isn't it? What is it about me?"

"Nothing, you're everything a girl would want." Scott said, then hastily added, "From a brother's point of view."

Virgil couldn't help but smirk slightly through his tears, "She used me Scott, and I don't know why."

"Don't bother with her Virgil, you're a lovely brother. I've always seen care in you."

Virgil rubbed his eyes on his arm, "Really?"

"Now don't get soppy on me, of course, you're caring."

"Thanks. So what do I do about her?"

"Delete the number and forget her. And don't write a song called Mia ok?"

"I'll try not to. And yeah ok, delete. Are you sure?"

"Here, I'll do it now if you want?" Scott got the phone again and showed Virgil.

"Do it," He turned away and faced the other side of the bed.

Scott nodded and deleted the number, "All done. Promise me you won't cry again tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, I just worry about you that's all."

Virgil sat up again and smiled at Scott still a little tearful, "I know you do, sorry I put that pressure on you."

"It's ok. Get some sleep brother," Scott stood up and left Virgil's room with a smile.

Virgil lay back down and closed his eyes allowing the last tears to trickle down his cheeks, he sighed and fell asleep heavy hearted.


End file.
